


A Christmas Retreat

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Christmas Peterick [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: Pete and Patrick spend Christmas alone together.





	A Christmas Retreat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flames_and_Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flames_and_Jade/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy.

“Wait, why are we doing this again?” Patrick asked, frowning as he struggled up the hill. His suitcase dragged behind him, and though he’d certainly packed less than Pete, it was still pretty heavy.   
  
“Because it’s Christmas!” Pete replied, energetic as ever. He was grinning wide at Patrick, and he dashed up the hill through the snow. Patrick envied his energy and strength. Pete had already gotten his luggage up there, but he kept coming back to urge Patrick to go faster. It wasn’t something that Patrick was having an easy time with.   
  
Patrick couldn’t understand how he had so much energy. After a flight that was longer than it had any right to be, and an even longer car ride, Patrick was ready to call it quits. That was when Pete told him they had a bit of a hike ahead of them. Of course, Patrick had no idea where the hell they were actually going, or what this stupid surprise was.  
  
Pete however, had been hyped the entire time, and Patrick had to admit, he hated him a little. It wasn’t Pete’s fault of course, but it did annoy the hell out of Patrick. He was cold and wet from the snow, and he didn’t know where he was because Pete had kept that information from him. Really, that Patrick hadn’t murdered him in the car showed great restraint.  
  
“Come on! We’re almost there!” Pete yelled. He was several yards ahead.  
  
Patrick turned around, looking down the hill. The car was parked there, in front of a black cast iron gate. The foot of the hill was surrounded by trees, which went on as far as the eye could see. It was pretty isolated, which had surprised Patrick when Pete had first told him about it. 

Pete had wanted them to have some time alone. Patrick had thought their families would have a fit, but they’d been weirdly okay with it. Even Patrick’s mom, who was always insistent that everyone come home for the holidays. He’d kind of hoped that she’d put her foot down, as Patrick did agree with his mom. Christmas was supposed to be a time for family. But it had been so important to Pete that they be alone together, Patrick hadn’t put up much of a fight.

And now here they were, in the middle of the woods, not even sure what state they were in, and Pete bouncing around like a puppy that just heard the garage door open. 

Patrick was ready to give Pete a piece of his mind, but then he reached the top of the hill and gasped. It was a beautiful two-story Victorian mansion, painted in shades of blue with a tower coming out of the roof. It had a wrap around porch, and as Patrick approached, he could see the inside was furnished with antiques. It looked quite cozy, but more importantly, it looked warm. 

Pete was at the front door, and he was grinning at Patrick. “You like it?” 

“It’s gorgeous,” Patrick replied, and Pete nodded enthusiastically.

“Cool right? The caretakers already supplied everything we’d need. We’ve got the whole place to ourselves until New Year's!” Pete finally got the door open, and held it for Patrick. “After you.” 

Patrick walked in, trying to shake the snow out of his clothes. He wiped his feet on the rug, and looked around. It looked like it could be a set for A Christmas Carol. There was a fire going in the biggest fireplace Patrick had ever seen, and he said to Pete, “So if the Ghost of Christmas Past sneaks in here tonight you’re gonna deal with it, right?” 

Pete laughed. “Like you’ve ever done anything bad enough for that shit.” 

“I could secretly be a crime boss,” Patrick said. He knew he was pouting as he said it, and it only made Pete laugh harder. 

“Come on, let’s check this place out!” 

“Hey, we should unpack first,” Patrick told him, which made Pete frown.

“But--”

“No buts. We can explore after we get our stuff put away.” 

Pete was pouting at that, but he didn’t argue. They trudged upstairs, luggage in tow. It was easy to find the master bedroom, and Patrick let out a low whistle. There was a giant four poster bed, complete with curtains, that took up most of the room. Pete grinned, and made as though he were going to jump on it. But Patrick caught him by the collar of his jacket, saying, “Don’t even think about it.”    


“Aw boo. You’re the least fun person I know. I shoulda brought Joe and Andy along.”

“Andy would have stopped you and Joe, and he wouldn’t have been nice about it,” Patrick pointed out. 

It didn’t take long to get their things put away, and once that was done, Patrick let Pete drag him around the house. It really was a mansion, and it was the kind of place that Patrick could have easily gotten lost in. Fortunately, it seems Pete had thought of this, as he handed Patrick a map, then showed him around. There was a library, a music room, and the tower it turned out was part of a crude observatory. 

“And it’s all ours! Hal and Miriam are gonna come by once a week to clean and drop off groceries and shit,” Pete told him as they walked into the kitchen.

“The caretakers, I presume?” Patrick asked. 

“Yep! So what do you think?” Pete asked. 

Patrick looked out the bay window. There was a pond behind the house, and more trees beyond that. It really was picturesque, and what Patrick liked the most? It was quiet.

“I love it,” he said, and Pete grinned, pulling him into a hug. 

“I love you,” Pete said, and kissed Patrick. 

“Love you too.” He nuzzled Pete’s neck, then asked, “Want some tea?” 

“Yeah! They did all the shopping yesterday so we’ve got everything! Look!” And Pete pulled Patrick over to the pantry to show him. 

He was very proud of himself, and Patrick smiled fondly at him. Maybe this vacation wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

* * *

 

It was a few days later, and Patrick was shivering. Pete had talked him into going sledding, which seemed kind of stupid since that was a kid’s thing. But Pete wouldn’t be deterred, and in the end had practically shoved Patrick outdoors. Sledding somehow led to ice skating, which then led to a big snowball fight. 

Pete won, but Patrick maintained he’d cheated. After all, dumping a bucket of snow on a person did NOT count as throwing a snowball at them. 

He went back in the house, saying, “I need a warm bath.” 

“I’ll do it!” Pete said, dashing up the stairs.

“I mean a warm bath!” Patrick called up after him. “Don’t make it fucking ice water or something!”

“On it! Hey grab me something to drink would you?” 

Patrick chuckled at that, and decided he knew exactly what to grab. Sure it was the middle of the afternoon, but he was half frozen and it was as good an idea as any. After a quick detour to the kitchen, Patrick followed Pete upstairs. He walked through the master bedroom, into the ensuite where there was one of the largest tubs Patrick had ever seen.

It was sunk into the floor, and had tiles that made a beautiful mosaic of fish and waves. Pete had explained it was a modern update, which Patrick was grateful for as from what he remembered, Victorian tubs had been quite small. Pete was watching the water, and adding bubble bath. When he looked up, he smiled at Patrick and said, “It’s that one you like that’s got the epsom salts and mint in it. I thought you might be kinda sore.”    


“Thanks baby,” Patrick said, and kissed Pete’s forehead. He then smiled and held up a bottle of champagne, along with two glasses. “Care to join me?” 

“Fuck yeah!” Pete replied, and was practically ripping his clothes off. 

Patrick laughed, and put the glasses and bottle down. He undressed as well, though he had to place his glasses on the counter. It was starting to get very steamy in the room, so he couldn’t see with them on anyway. Pete shut off the faucet, and gingerly stepped into the water. He hissed and said, “Go easy, it’s hotter than I thought it would be.” 

“That’s okay,” Patrick said, and followed after him. It was hot, but Patrick had a high tolerance for temperature. Once they were both settled, he popped the cork on the champagne, and poured it out for both of them. 

Pete sipped it and sighed. “Fuck that’s good.” 

“I was saving it for New Year’s Eve, but I figured now is as good a time as any,” Patrick replied. 

“Yeah, and it’s not like we can’t get more,” Pete agreed. 

They sat in silence, drinking the champagne and enjoying the hot water. After he’d had his second glass, Pete said, “Let me wash your hair.” 

Patrick nodded and turned, leaning back to dunk his head in the water. He had to push the bubbles away from his face, but it felt good. Pete moved closer, and Patrick sighed as he felt fingers massaging his scalp. “That feels good.” 

“I’m sorry about the snow bucket,” Pete muttered.

“It’s okay. Honestly I kind of should have seen that coming.” 

“Yeah but I know it was kind of a dick move. So, sorry.” Pete gently kissed Patrick’s shoulder. 

They took their time washing each other, and once they were clean, Patrick said, “We should probably get out…”

“Water’s still warm,” Pete said, pulling Patrick close. He kissed him, and waggled his eyebrows. “We could have some fun.” 

“We could,” he replied, and kissed Pete back. He gasped when Pete grabbed his cock. “Oh my God.” 

“Touch me,” Pete replied. 

He reached his hand out, the water suddenly making him more sensitive. He knew it had to be the same for Pete, and wasn’t surprised when Pete groaned at his touch. Patrick straddled Pete’s lap, and set to work sucking a hickey into his neck. Pete growled, “Fuck yes,” and moved his hand faster. 

They were panting against each other, and as their hands moved faster, the movements became more erratic. Patrick was clinging to Pete, and he muttered, “Please, please…” 

“Almost there,” Pete replied, his head falling back against the tiles. “Oh fuck, Patrick!” 

Patrick cried out, coming hard in Pete’s hand. Pete followed swiftly after, and Patrick rested his head against Pete’s shoulder. “Oh fucking… Wow.” 

“Right? We gotta do that again. But I wanna fuck you next time,” Pete said to him. 

“Mmm… Sounds good.”

The water was starting to get cold, and with much grumbling, they got out. Pete was rather pliant, so Patrick got the two of them dried off, and put Pete to bed.

“Hey, where are you going?” Pete asked. 

“One minute,” Patrick told him. He went to the fireplace, which was in front of the bed. He knew it was going to get cold quick, so he got a fire going. Once it was crackling merrily, Patrick crawled under the covers.

They curled up together, naked but still warm from the bath. Patrick smiled and said, “This really was a great idea.” 

“Yeah. Glad I thought of it,” Pete replied, and kissed him. “Nap time now.” 

“Yes.” 

And they fell asleep. 

* * *

 

Patrick was starting to get worried. It was Christmas Day, and Pete wouldn’t let him in the kitchen. He also insisted they would exchange presents after dinner, which was so unlike him Patrick asked if Pete was feeling okay. He usually insisted on opening one gift on Christmas Eve, then the rest Christmas morning like a little kid. Patrick wondered if this had anything to do with the package the caretakers had dropped off two days ago. 

They’d been at the mansion for a week, and it felt like home already. Patrick wasn’t sure that he’d ever want to leave. Sure, he and Pete would play in the snow, but they also took time as individuals. Pete loved the library, and spent hours there reading or writing in his journal. Patrick enjoyed the music room, and had already written three new songs. 

But now he was on his own, and this was one of the few times he didn’t want to be. He’d called his parents and Andy to wish them a Merry Christmas. It was long over, but Patrick had wished Joe a belated Happy Hanukkah when he called. Joe had teased him, asking if he needed help with his calendar since it was Christmas not Hanukkah. When he was off the phone, Patrick’s stomach growled and he regretted his promise not to go in the kitchen. Patrick really did wonder what Pete was up to, but under the threat of more sledding, he stayed away.

Which was how Patrick once again found himself in the music room. He was seated at the piano, running his fingers over the keys. He smiled to himself as he began to play Christmas carols. He didn’t know a lot of them, but what he did know he put his own spin on. He had just gotten to “All I Want For Christmas Is You” when he heard a noise in the doorway. 

Pete stood there, and was grinning. “Don’t stop.” 

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas…” Patrick sang, and Pete grinned, coming to sit next to him. He played and sang, and Pete tried to sing along. When he finished, Pete cupped his face and kissed him. 

“You’re amazing,” Pete said. 

“Look who’s talking,” Patrick replied, and wrapped him in a hug. “So are you done being insane?” 

“Oh yeah! Dinner’s ready. That’s why I came up here.” 

“Great, I’m starving.” 

They went back downstairs, and Patrick saw that Pete had set the table. There were two plates with metal cloches over them. “Where did you find those?” Patrick asked.

“In the kitchen. I thought they made things all fancy!” Pete replied and Patrick chuckled. 

Pete held out Patrick’s chair for him, and once he was seated, he grabbed a bottle of wine. “Chianti’s supposed to go pretty well with this,” Pete said as he poured. 

“It’s not liver and fava beans is it?” Patrick asked and Pete laughed. 

“Nope.” He then removed the cloches. “Tortellini with creamy vodka sauce. I even made the tortellini myself!” He was grinning proudly, and Patrick smiled back. 

“This looks amazing!” He said as Pete sat down.

“Thank you! I was gonna try to make something from that Korean cookbook you have at the house, but I couldn’t really manage it.” He looked embarrassed, and Patrick reached over and squeezed his hand. 

“This is great, Pete,” he assured him, and Pete smiled. 

The food tasted even better than it looked, and over dinner they talked. Mostly about different Christmas traditions in their own families, and occasionally about stupid things they’d done over the holidays in years past. Patrick was feeling quite warm and happy after two glasses of wine, and once dinner was over he said, “I kinda wanna go to bed.”

“Oh no you don’t!” Pete said. “Presents!” 

“Right, how could I forget?” They took the plates to the kitchen so they could soak in the sink, then went into the parlor. 

There was a beautiful tree set up in the corner. It was decorated with fake taper candles and garland, and gorgeous ornaments that Patrick was sure were vintage. The overall look was Victorian, and he loved it. 

Pete got a fire going, and Patrick had brought the wine and glasses from the dining room. Once they were settled, then they started opening presents.  

They opened the gifts from their families first, sitting next to each other on the floor. Patrick laughed at Pete because his parents gave him socks and underwear, but Pete had his revenge when he saw Patrick had gotten vintage pictures from his mom. He swiped one and ran around the parlor with it, saying, “I can’t believe your mom dressed you as an elf! Oh my God I’m putting this on Instagram!” 

“If you show that to anyone I will murder you and they’ll never find your body!” Patrick yelled and Pete laughed. 

“You will not!” But he did give the picture back. 

Then it was time for their presents. Patrick gave Pete his, saying, “I thought you’d like this.” 

It was a small box, and when Pete opened it, his jaw dropped. “Is that… Are those what I think they are?” 

“If you think they’re season tickets for the Cubs, then yes,” Patrick replied. 

“Oh shit! And these are box seats too! Hey wait why are there two of them?” Pete asked, puzzled.

“Duh, I’m going with you.” 

“But you hate baseball. Fuck, you hate sports in general!” 

“Yeah, but… You don’t,” Patrick replied. “And we’re supposed to be taking some time off this year so I thought it would be nice if we did this together.” 

Pete grinned, and hugged and kissed Patrick. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.” He then practically skipped over to the tree, and pulled Patrick’s present out from under it. “Now I’m super glad I got you this.” 

Patrick raised an eyebrow at the box, which was wrapped so poorly Patrick knew Pete had to have done it himself. But he opened it, and saw it was a guitar case. He set it down on the floor, and undid the latches, with Pete bouncing next to him. 

When he opened the case, his eyes widened. It was a Gretsch Stump-O-Matic all right, but not one that Patrick had ever seen before. This one had a pattern of Batman symbols on it, done in gold on black. It was truly a thing of beauty. Patrick saw there was a card stuck under the strings on the neck, so he grabbed it and opened it.

It was Pete’s  handwriting, with a simple sentence that made Patrick’s heart stop. 

‘Will you marry me?’

Patrick looked at Pete, who suddenly looked unsure. “We’ve been dating for, like, a hundred years. And I love you more than anyone. I thought… It might make sense?” 

“Oh Pete!” He dropped the card and practically tackled Pete, kissing him hard. 

Pete kissed back, then broke away with a gasp. “That doesn’t really answer my question.”

“Yes!” Patrick replied. “I will marry you. Now stop being stupid and kiss me.” 

“You got it.”

They made love by the fire, and when they were finished, Pete wrapped them up in a duvet he’d pulled from the linen closet. 

“Merry Christmas, Patrick,” Pete said, kissing his neck.

“Merry Christmas, Pete.” 

Patrick could see the snow falling outside, and sitting by the fire with his fiance… He’d never been happier in his life, and it was the best Christmas he’d ever had. 


End file.
